Traditional class and school yearbooks generally carry images of students and teachers in a school and are distributed as mementos towards the end of each school year.
Typically, yearbooks are signed during the last days of school with brief personal provide a Yearbooker Entries by students or faculty to other students. Each signer may select a place to “sign” with their Yearbooker Entries with a pen or marker in a students' yearbook. Students have the ability to allow or not allow fellow students to sign their yearbook book, since the physical book is in their possession and they need not hand it over to all students for signing. Once graduation is complete content is rarely added to yearbooks. The yearbook takes on a time capsule quality.
With the advent of personal computers, mobile phones and tablets, digital social media has provided an alternative to yearbooks. However, social media is generally open to a large group of people with essentially no time limitation. Social media also includes many subjects that go beyond a school experience. What is needed therefore is a digital medium to capture and enhance a school experience.